


Не дрогнув и не застонав

by Simuran



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran
Summary: Накия — Пес Войны; проникать в суть вещей — ее работа. Она замечает, как дрожит вилка в Наташиной руке.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Не дрогнув и не застонав

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i have not winced nor cried aloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084007) by [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic). 



> Заглавие — строка из стихотворения Уильяма Эрнста Хенли “Непокоренный”

Она измотана, эта русская-ставшая-американкой-ставшая-преступницей без родины. Она хорошо это прячет, но Накия — Пес Войны; проникать в суть вещей — ее работа. Она замечает, как дрожит вилка в Наташиной руке. Наташа встречает ее взгляд, не переставая жевать. Она выгибает бровь, и будто без слов говорит “Тебе не платят, чтобы нянькаться со мной”. Одновременно заявляет “Посмотри на меня, я безобидна” и “Что ты смотришь, я как нельзя лучше”.

Наташа не произносит этого вслух, так что Накия не отвечает. Наташа доедает свой рис с курицей, осушает чашку с водой до дна, ставит ее обратно на стол.

– Порядок, – говорит она, и не находится, что сказать дальше.

– А ты? – спрашивает Накия. – Ты в порядке?

Наташа тихонько фыркает, и кто-то мог бы принять этот звук за смех. Она легко могла бы солгать в ответ, но молчит, и может быть, это что-то да значит. За последний год она несколько раз останавливалась в Ваканде, ела и исчезала наутро, посылая улыбки встреченным мимолетом вакандцам. Сейчас от улыбки не осталось и следа; еще одна опущенная маска. Накие интересно, где Наташа была все это время. Расскажет ли ей Наташа, если она снова спросит?

– Останься с нами на пару дней, – в который раз предлагает Накия.

Впервые Наташа не говорит нет. Она смотрит куда-то в пространство между ними, и не говорит вообще ничего.

Накия поднимается на ноги и протягивает ей руку:

– Дай нам о тебе позаботиться.

Наташа рассматривает линии на ладони Накии, будто читает ее будущее. Наконец она принимает ладонь с дрожащим вздохом. Пальцы у нее холодные. Накия помогает ей подняться, и потом понимает, что не хочет отпускать. На мгновение ей кажется, что Наташа ей и не позволит. Их взгляды снова встречаются, и теперь в Наташины глаза говорят о голоде. Или, может, о безнадежной, отчаянной тоске.

Накия не выносит отчаянья. Она ведет Наташу к душевой и встает на стражу неподалеку.

– Чтобы ты не утонула – говорит она, и Наташа смеется устало, но искренне.

Немного погодя она выходит из душевой в оставленном ей Накией мягком халате, спрятав свои потрясающе рыжие волосы под полотенце. Останавливается перед Накией:

– Я не утонула.

– Миссия выполнена, – с улыбкой продолжает шутку Накия. – Я могу оставить тебя отдыхать, если хочешь. – Наиболее вероятный исход, что бы она ни увидела в Наташиных глазах; или, может, ей и вовсе показалось.

Наташа не отвечает, просто смотрит на Накию, затем шагает вперед, урезая расстояние между ними вполовину, и замирает. Накия слышит, как дрожит ее дыхание.

В конце концов, последний шаг делает Накия. Она ступает вперед, берет Наташу за руку и накрывает ее губы своими. Наташа вздыхает, тихо и устало, будто сдается в плен. Накия ловит ее верхнюю губу. Поцелуй получается медленным, осторожным. Когда Наташа его прерывает, она остается рядом с Накией, прислоняется лбом ко лбу.

– Пойдем в кровать, – говорит Накия. – Дай мне о тебе позаботиться. – “Мне”, не “нам”. Она надеется, что Наташа поймет разницу. Уверена, что поймет.


End file.
